Chinese People's Liberation Army
The Chinese People's Liberation Army were the military forces of the Communist mainland People's Republic of China, since the People's Republic's founding until the end of World War III. Initially a Communist rebel force that became a professional military of Communist mainland China, the Chinese PLA served as one of the most important and pivotal roles in the Cold War and the Modern Warfare era, especially in World War III. History The People's Liberation Army of China was created in 1927 by Chinese Communist Mao Tse-Tung in order to eventually take over all of China by overthrowing the Kuomintang government of Chiang Kai-Shek. However, the Kuomintang's Northern Expedition fully unified China, and the Chinese National Revolutionary Army sent the Communists retreating to Northern China after fierce skirmishes in 1929. From then on, the Chinese Communists and PLA forces remained in Northern China, heavily building up their strength and manpower and preparing for the upcoming conflict with the Kuomintang. However, World War II started with the Japanese invasion of China. The Chinese National Revolutionary Army was fighting most, if not all, of the war against the Japanese, while the Chinese PLA remained in Northern China to conserve their strength, though some PLA forces did fight against the Japanese several times, and at points even helped the National Revolutionary Army. However, during the war, Chinese PLA forces suffered numerous vicious assaults and ambushes by German Asien Korps troops, with these German soldiers fighting fiercely and inflicting very heavy losses on the Chinese PLA forces in vicious skirmishes and battles. Chinese PLA forces also saw fighting with Finnish and Jingwei troops. The Chinese PLA guerilla fighters also extensively helped US soldiers and pilots in the war against Japan. After the end of World War II, the Chinese Civil War resumed, with Chinese PLA forces launching assaults on the National Revolutionary Army. However, in the vicious fighting, Chinese NRA forces inflicted very heavy casualties on the Chinese PLA during the war, as the NRA had grown much strength and improved during the war. Nevertheless, the Chinese PLA proved far too strong for the NRA to hold on, as the PLA had grown far too much strength and had gained incredibly high Chinese popular support, and the Chinese PLA seized and taken over all of mainland China. Meanwhile, the Kuomintang and Chinese NRA retreated to and held onto the Chinese islands of Taiwan and Hainan. US troops also very commonly battled PLA forces in fierce skirmishes during Operation Beleauger in China during the country's civil war. From then on, China and the Chinese PLA engaged in an important role of global conflicts, with China allying with Stalin's Soviet Union. Firstly, in the Korean War, the Chinese PLA invaded and seized nearly all of Korea and nearly pushed US forces to the Pusan perimeter, but US forces fiercely pushed the Chinese PLA back to the Yalu river. However, Soviet reinforcements help the Chinese PLA invade Korea again, but after several more years, US forces pushed the Chinese and Soviets back to the original separating line in Korea. US forces then invaded Manchuria, fiercely crushing Chinese PLA forces and bases there and then US forces crush and drive Chinese forces from all of Korea. After fighting in Korea, Chinese PLA forces are sent to Algieria and Namibia to fight in the Algierian War. As such, US forces engage in fighting Chinese PLA forces in vicious battles in the deserts all over Algieria and Namibia in a war that ultimately ends in stalemate. Later on, the China sends heavy PLA forces to help the Soviets and Communist rebels fighting in Indochina against US forces, with PLA forces fighting there for several years and greatly helping the Russians in Vietnam in the Indochina Wars. The Chinese PLA engaged in even larger conflicts throughout the entire 1960s, with Chinese PLA forces fighting very heavily and extensively in the Taiwan War and Sino-Indian War. In these two wars, Chinese forces engaged in vicious fighting with US forces and Chinese NRA forces, while receiving much help from the Soviets in the wars. In the Taiwan War, the Chinese PLA commits fierce invasions and assaults on Taiwan, Hainan, the Philippines and Japan, capturing most of their territories and engaging in fierce battles with US forces and Chinese NRA forces in these countries. However, while US forces and Chinese NRA forces are fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against the Chinese PLA forces in the thick jungles and villages of these countries, the Americans and Chinese NRA fight and inflict extremely heavy losses on the Chinese PLA forces and drive the PLA out of Taiwan, Hainan, the Philippines and Japan in fierce fighting. US and Chinese NRA forces then invade China, with the Chinese PLA fiercely defending and resisting. However, while the US and Chinese NRA forces keep fighting in multiple vicious battles, skirmishes and raids against Chinese PLA forces in the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of southern China for more years, the American forces inflict incredibly heavy casualties on the Chinese PLA forces, and the Americans and Chinese NRA fight and destroy Chinese PLA forces, defenses and bases. In the Sino-Indian War, the Chinese PLA very extensively invades India, engaging in vicious fighting with Indian, American, Chinese NRA forces. However, while fierce fighting rages for more years, with the Chinese PLA heavily assaulting Indian forces and defenses, the American forces and Chinese NRA forces keep fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against the Chinese PLA forces in the thick jungles and villages all over India. After much vicious fighting, the American forces and Chinese NRA forces inflict incredibly heavy casualties on the Chinese PLA forces, then they extensively help the Indians fight off Chinese PLA assaults and drive out the Chinese invasion. American and Chinese NRA forces then invade Tibet, and in fierce fighting, the Americans inflict extremely heavy casualties on the Chinese PLA and then fight, crush and destroy Chinese PLA forces and defenses. In the end with the US and ROC victory in the Taiwan and India wars, China sues for peace, and the Chinese PLA is withdrawn to recuperate. Afterwards, China pursues a much stronger and friendlier relationship with the United States. However, the PLA continues heavily guarding southern China against Taiwan and Japan. In the Modern Era, the PLA begins rebuilding itself into a much more modern force, basing itself on a more independent model rather than the older Soviet model. In the 1990s, Chinese PLA forces invade Taiwan and Vietnam, but US troops engage in fighting PLA forces in Vietnam and Taiwan in fierce battles, driving the PLA out. Later, when Shi Lijien seizes power in China in 2002, the Chinese PLA becomes very heavily strengthened and enlarged with massive numbers of soldiers and tanks. In the Second Korean War, Chinese PLA forces make incursions and assaults into India, with the Chinese PLA engaging in fierce skirmishes with Indian forces, as well as invading India and seizing numerous Pacific islands. Throughout much of the war, American forces engage in vicious fighting against Chinese PLA forces in India, the Philippines, Indonesia and the Pacific islands, and as US troops keep fiercely battling Chinese troops in those areas, US forces also assault Manchuria and crush many Chinese forces there, but the PLA still manages to successfully defend Manchuria. Even so, it still leads to China withdrawing from the war. However, China switched sides to the Allies when Korean forces invaded Manchuria, and the PLA saw fierce fighting to drive the Koreans out. The Chinese PLA received much extensive help from American forces in Manchuria, and together, after fierce fighting, the Chinese PLA and American forces expelled the Koreans from Manchuria, then the PLA assisted Allied efforts in invading Korea. Finally, World War III erupts, and Chinese PLA forces play one of the most pivotal roles in the war, as they are one of the main fighting forces of the Communist Axis, alongside Russia and Iran. In a series of fierce campaigns, the Chinese PLA invades and seizes most of India, all of Indochina and Southeast Asia, the Philippines, Japan, Mongolia and all of the Southern half of Africa, as well as seizing and holding onto most Pacific islands, and the Chinese PLA keeps fighting fiercely to hold onto these new territories, mostly engaging with American forces throughout the whole war, as well as facing off with German forces. Chinese PLA forces are also sent to fight in Central Asia as well. However, while the Chinese PLA keeps fighting fiercely to hold onto these lands in fierce fighting, American forces keep fighting viciously in fierce battles and skirmishes against Chinese PLA forces in their conquered territories, with American forces inflicting very heavy losses on the Chinese PLA. Eventually after much fierce fighting, the US forces slowly liberate Africa, then fight and drive out the Chinese PLA, then American forces fight fiercely to drive Chinese forces from Indochina, Mongolia, Southeast Asia, the Philippines and Japan, liberating those lands after years of fierce fighting. In vicious fighting for a number of years, US forces keep fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes against Chinese PLA forces in India, China and the Pacific Islands, with American forces inflicting extremely heavy casualties on the Chinese PLA in vicious fighting. After much fierce fighting for years, the Americans seize the the Mariana Islands, the Gilbert Islands, the Marshall Islands, the Caroline Islands and the Solomon Islands, crushing the PLA garrisons on the different islands. American forces also keep fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes in the thick jungles and villages in India. As the Americans are fighting the Chinese PLA all over India, they fiercely crush the Chinese forces and drive them out of India by 2015. Finally, the Americans and Germans invade China, with American forces fighting fiercely in multiple vicious battles against Chinese PLA forces all over the thick jungles, rice fields and villages of China. After much fierce fighting all over China, the Americans and Germans inflict extremely heavy casualties on the Chinese PLA, and after much fierce fighting, the Americans fiercely crush the Chinese forces. Though the Russians seize China and assist the PLA, the Americans and German invade China and India again and capture those two countries again, crushing PLA forces. After much fierce fighting, the Americans and Germans assault the cities of Beijing and Tianjin in fierce battles, while the Chinese PLA fiercely resists. However, the PLA crumbles and the cities are captured, leading to China's surrender by late 2015. However, pockets and holdouts of Chinese PLA forces remained and kept fighting until mid 2016, when the Americans fiercely crushed them. After the War ended in late 2016 when Russia surrendered, the People's Liberation Army was dissolved, and replaced with the Chinese People's Defense Force. Features and Equipment From its birth to its end, Chinese People's Liberation Army still mostly relied on using numerical superiority, fierce ambushes and heavily using swarm and wave assaults, fighting very heavily on open lines and also having high firepower and using guerilla tactics to fight. They are an incredibly massive force with millions of soldiers, and in the modern age, have high technological power. However, compared to other armies, the Chinese PLA soldiers are still weak and offer minor damage, even in groups. While they were more humane and restrained during the Korean War and Vietnam War, such as treating many US prisoners with respect and care, though the Chinese did also engage in deliberate mistreatment, starving, mental torture and even some executions of ROK and ARVN prisoners, as well as engaging in mass executions civilians, the PLA was much more incredibly brutal and murderous during the Taiwan War, the Sino-Indian War and World War III, in which the Chinese PLA actively committed massive brutal mass killings of tens of millions Indians, as well as killing large numbers of Japanese and Africans in the latter's case. The uniforms and equipment of the Chinese People's Liberation Army has varied over time, but it can be broken down into several different sections depending on the era. In the World War II and Korean War era from 1927 to 1956, soldiers and guerilla fighters of the PLA wear tan uniforms and all wear ushankas and Mao caps, as well as commonly wearing backpacks and supply pack belts. During World War II and the Chinese Civil War, they also very commonly wore captured Type 92 helmets. Their weapons include Mosin rifles, PPSH-41 guns, DP 28 guns, Simonov SKS rifles and Tokarev pistols. Their vehicles include Type 97 Chi ha tanks and T-34 tanks. In the Cold War era from 1956 to 1990, Chinese PLA soldiers wear tan and green uniforms and mostly wear GK80 helmets, while some others still wear ushankas or Mao caps, and they also mostly wear utility and supply pack belts and backpacks. Their weapons include AKM rifles, Galil rifles, PPS 42 guns, RPK machine guns, Simonov SVD rifles, RPD machine guns and Makarov pistols. Their vehicles include T-62 tanks and Jiefang CA-30 trucks. In the Modern Warfare and World War III era from 1990 to 2016, Chinese PLA soldiers all wear green camouflage uniforms and all wear MICH helmets, and they mostly wear utility and supply pack belts and backpacks and commonly wear combat vests. Their weapons include Type 95 rifles, AKM rifles, Galil rifles, QBB 95 machine guns, RPK machine guns, QCW 05 guns, QBU 88 rifles and NOR982 shotguns. Their vehicles include Type 99 tanks, T-62 tanks, EQ2050 cars, Type 92 IFVs and ZBD 97 IFVs. In Cimil's World The Chinese People's Liberation Army appears incredibly commonly in franchises that feature a Cold War or Modern Warfare setting, such as the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Johnny Storm and even in the Steve N' Gregory franchises.They are mostly portrayed as villains, or at least the antagonists of the story. They are most extremely commonly shown as villains in settings that feature World War III, the Taiwan War, the Sino-Indian War and the Korean War. However, in rare instances of works that feature a World War II or Second Korean War setting, they can be seen as Allies. Members Cold War Era * Jie Li Hin * Yin Liu Modern Era * Chang Jiewei * Hin Li Jien * Chen Yi Hei * Yip Enlai * Ming Yin * Liu Ping * Jin Hai * Liu Nie * Tsai Li Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:On and Off Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Communists Category:Military Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:War Criminals Category:Enforcers Category:Weaklings Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Authority Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Gunman Category:Homicidal Category:Propagandists Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Slavedrivers Category:Provoker Category:Outcasts Category:Recurring Category:Fanatics Category:Usurper Category:Jerks Category:Cheater Category:Genocidal Characters